


A Million Miles Beyond What Science Understands - FANMIX

by giventofly37 (fits_in_frames)



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-24
Updated: 2008-09-24
Packaged: 2020-07-31 12:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/giventofly37
Summary: A Nathan/Peter fanmix.





	A Million Miles Beyond What Science Understands - FANMIX

**Author's Note:**

> The quotes I use from the show make this mix seem rather tame; it's actually much more Nathan/Peter than Nathan&Peter, trust me. Spoilers through 211, "Powerless." [Archived August 2019.]

  
[YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch_videos?video_ids=EH9meoWmAOM,973JcwIedWg,0wrsZog8qXg,gbdsR5cDJlk,satY_ofTNo4,hXCKLJGLENs,joUU8toTvSA,SY1V0Y7hscw,YBcdt6DsLQA,)

**Talk // Coldplay**  
_oh brother I can't, I can't get through_  
_I've been trying hard to reach you 'cause I don't know what to do_  
_ oh brother I can't believe it's true_  
_ I'm so scared about the future and I wanna talk to you_  
_ oh I wanna talk to you_

> **Nathan:** I'm late. I've got a fundraiser and a drinks meeting.  
**Peter:** It happened two more times. Sometimes I'm falling. Sometimes I'm flying. Sometimes you're in them.  
**Nathan:** I don't have time for this now.  
{101 "Genesis"}

  
**Dream About Flying // Alexi Murdoch**  
_so much work to do_  
_I don't know if I can_  
_ trying so hard, so hard, so hard_  
_ but I am just one man_

> **Peter:** I've been up here all night thinking about this. Thinking about my destiny.  
**Nathan:** What're you doing, Pete?  
**Peter:** It's my turn to be somebody now, Nathan.  
{101 "Genesis"}

  
**Such Great Heights // The Postal Service**  
_they will see us waving from such great heights_  
_"come down now," they'll say_  
_ but everything looks perfect from far away_  
_ "come down now," but we'll stay_

> **Peter:** Tell me what happened, Nathan. When I jumped. Tell me you flew. I want to hear you say that you flew. Tell me, or I'll jump again. Hey, good luck on your campaign when I'm splattered all over the ground below.  
**Nathan:** All right. You want the truth?  
**Peter:** Yeah.  
**Nathan:** We both flew. Pete, I caught you, and I lost control. You were too heavy. We both started falling to the ground and just before we -- just before we hit, you flew. You.  
{102 "Don't Look Back"}

  
**Bloody Mother Fucking Asshole // Martha Wainwright**  
_you say my time here has been some sort of joke_  
_that I've been messing around_  
_ some sort of incubating period_  
_ for when I really come around_  
_ I'm cracking up_  
_ and you have no idea_

> [Peter punches Nathan]  
**Peter:** You son of a bitch!  
**Nathan:** Easy, Pete, that's our mother you're talking about.  
**Peter:** There was no reporter on my story!  
**Nathan:** Yeah, there would have been, eventually. I had to take control of things before something happened. Do you under --  
[Peter punches Nathan again]  
**Nathan:** Ow! You get it, right?  
**Peter:** Yeah, I get it.  
**Nathan:** Good man.  
{103 "One Giant Leap"}

**Given To Fly // Pearl Jam**  
_he could've tuned in, tuned in, but he tuned out_  
_a bad time, nothing could save him_  
_ alone in a corridor, waiting, locked out_  
_ he got up out of there, ran for hundreds of miles_

> **Nathan:** Listen, something else happened in Vegas that I--  
**Peter:** What?  
**Nathan:** These two guys, they tried to pull me out of my hotel room. They did. It was like a--a kidnapping attempt or something.  
**Peter:** How'd you get away?  
**Nathan:** I flew.  
{107 "Nothing to Hide"}

  
**Lovesong // The Cure**  
_whenever I'm alone with you_  
_you make me feel like I am home again_  
_ whenever I'm alone with you_  
_ you make me feel like I am whole again_

> **Peter:** What do you do with something that killed you?  
**Nathan:** You could put it under your pillow. I don't know what I would've done.  
**Peter:** Don't think about it. I didn't die.  
**Nathan:** Yeah, but if you had. I don't know who I am without you.  
**Peter:** 'Course you do, you're Nathan Petrelli. Valedictorian, top of his class, most likely to. You're that guy with me or without me.  
**Nathan:** Who's to say I'm not all that because of you?  
{119 ".07%"}

  
**Falling Free // David Gray**  
_see how the sky is made of sapphire_  
_the colors flowing through our hands_  
_ the moon is fire in your hair_  
_ a million miles beyond what science understands_

> **Peter:** I took his power, Nathan. I can't control it. I can't do anything.  
**Nathan:** I'm not leaving you, Peter. There's another way to end this, and you know it.  
**Peter:** I can't let you die.  
**Nathan:** And I can't let everyone else. You saved the cheerleader, so we could save the world.  
**Peter:** I love you, Nathan.  
**Nathan:** I love you, too. You ready?  
[Peter nods; Nathan picks him up and flies them into the night sky]  
**Peter:** [losing control] You gotta let me go, Nathan!  
**Nathan:** You go, I go!  
{123 "How to Stop an Exploding Man" & 208 "Four Months Ago"}

  
**Empty // Ray LaMontagne**  
_and of these cutthroat busted sunsets_  
_these cold and damp white mornings_  
_ I have grown weary_  
_ if through my cracked and dusty dime store lips_  
_ I spoke these words out loud_  
_ would no one hear me_

> [scene centers on a picture of the brothers from Nathan's wedding]  
**Angela:** It's time to move on, Nathan, he's dead.  
**Nathan:** You don't know that. Leave his stuff alone. He's gonna want it when he gets back.  
**Angela:** You're drunk. Thank God your father isn't here to see you.  
**Nathan:** Or you, for that matter.  
**Angela:** You killed your brother. Drove Heidi away. Drove your kids away. If you'd followed our plan, if you'd done what you were supposed to do, he would be alive now.  
{201 "Four Months Later"}

  
**In My Life // The Beatles**  
_but of all these friends and lovers_  
_there is no one compares with you_  
_ and these memories lose their meaning_  
_ when I think of love as something new_  
_ though I know I'll never ever lose affection_  
_ for people and things that went before_  
_ I know I'll often stop and think about them_  
_ in my life I love you more_

> **Nathan:** You tried to do the right thing. You always do. But if you see yourself as a monster, Pete, this guilt--it's just gonna eat you up inside. Believe me, I know.  
[Peter smiles]  
**Nathan:** What?  
**Peter:** Just really missed you.  
**Nathan:** I missed you, too.  
[they hug]  
{211 "Powerless"}

**Author's Note:**

> *If the link doesn't work or any tracks/videos have been taken down, please let me know!*
> 
> {I am [dreamsincolor](https://dreamsincolor.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, come say hi!}


End file.
